Vampire Ninja
by Nyx Blake
Summary: After surviving a deadly attack from a strange man, Naruto finds himself in Balthony. And only a strange boy named Vlad can help him back home. but there is something odd about Vlad. Something that could endanger Naruto's clan
1. Prologue

**Comment: I don't own Chronicles of Vladimir Tod and I don't own Naruto. I just thought it make a cool crossover. **

Prologue

Naruto was chasing after some strange man who decided to steal some important scrolls from Kohona. His teammates were protecting the town. Finally this was his chance to show everyone what he was made of. The man he was chasing finally stopped. Naruto grinned and said, "Give up, for I'm the best ninja around here!"

The man snickered he turned to face Naruto flashing snake like fangs in his mouth. The man disappeared and then reappeared right behind Naruto. Naruto started to shake; the man was faster then even Rock Lee. The man hissed and said, "Guess I'm going to have my meal after all." The man reached for Naruto, his eyes filled with hunger. Naruto did the only thing he could to escape…he ran.

Naruto ran with all his might, the strange man closely following him. All Naruto was worried about was getting out alive. He didn't realize that he was longer in his protective ninja world. He was in the heart of Japan's city. Naruto keep on running, finding someway to escape.

Naruto slipped into an alleyway and did his shadow clone jutsu. He let the man follow the clones until Naruto was safely away from him. Little did Naruto notice that that alleyway led to the sea docks. Naruto didn't look were he was going and fell right onto a ship. His head hit the cold iron of the boat and Naruto fell into darkness.

** Comment: This parts short. It was only to explain a few things for later I the story. **


	2. Awakening

**Comment: I don't own Chronicles of Vladimir Tod and I don't own Naruto. I just thought it make a cool crossover. **

Chapter 1

Summer had finally arrived and after it Vlad was going to his first year in collage. Vlad had his smug on his face and decided to take a walk around Balthony before his date with Snow. Snow still wasn't getting used to being a vampire and all.

Vlad was walking around when he noticed that a shipping chart had something odd in it. There was a boy tucked deep in with piles of old crates. Vlad made sure no one noticed as he used his vampire speed to get the boy out before anyone else noticed. Vlad looked at the boy to see he was very strange looking. He was wearing big orange jumpsuit and had whisker marks on his face.

Vlad huffed and took the boy to the hospital. While the nurses took care of the boy, Vlad called Snow to cancel there date. She didn't take it so well. After hearing Snow complain for a full hour, Vlad hung up the phone and was told by a nurse who was a close friend of Nelly's that the boy was awake. Vlad went inside to see the odd boy was awake and was seriously confused.

Vlad smirked and said, "Hi there." The boy looked at him with his big blue eyes. He looked like he was a different time period and a different country. Vlad sighed and hoped the boy could understand him. "My name is Vladimir Tod, but everyone just calls me Vlad. What's your name?" the boy looked confused at what he was saying.

Finally the boy huffed and said, "the name's Naruto. Hugh…where am I?"

Vlad let a small smile slip onto his face as he thought to himself, 'so he can speak English.' " Your in a hospital, you were in a loading cart, unconscious. So…Naruto where are you from."

Naruto grinned showing more energy than Henry after he gulped ten sodas in one day. "I'm from Kohona, the leaf village. I'm training to be the best ninja ever, so one day I'll become Hokage! Until then…I need to find my way back home."

"Well you can, the doctors say that you can stay here for the night. In the morning my uncle can arrange for a flight to your home…um whatever you said it was called again. Also what is a hokage and are you serious you're a NINJA!" Naruto nodded his head, a little confuse that he doesn't know what an hokage was.

A nurse came in with a tray filled with disgusting old looking food. Vlad chuckled a little and said, "I'll have my friend Henry pick us up some pizza. I can't wait to see his face when he meets you." he pulled out a strange looking device to Naruto and in a little while a boy came in with a box of pizzas.

"Vlad I got your call, so were is this strange guy I heard…" he looked at Naruto and his mouth practically dropped. "So your really a ninja, because you don't look like one to me."

Naruto took a bit of his pizza and shouted, "I sure am a ninja, believe it!"

"You sure are loud for a ninja." Henry looked at Vlad and said, "So are you going to tell Otis?" Vlad nodded his head and chugged down a can of soda.

Naruto smirked; he couldn't wait to be back home. But this place was nice. Vlad's phone went off. Vlad answered it and his face went serious. Naruto listened closely to the one-way conversation. "Otis you have to take him home…wait what? But why me? You now I can't! Fine you win." He hung up his phone and looked at Naruto.

He said, "Change in plans Naruto, you are to stay the night at my place and I personally will help you back to your little village."

Naruto looked at him and sighed. He was going to be stuck with someone who dressed like Sasuke. Vlad led him to his place were a tall man with an odd purple hat greeted them. The man smirked and said, "So your Naruto. I hope you're not a vegetarian." Naruto ate a very rare steak and Vlad gave him a sleeping to sleep in for the night.

Naruto stared out the window. His thoughts on how his friends were doing. He slipped into a peaceful dream, filled with all his friends.

I may have lost the blond kid with no fashion sense but I know he is coming back. The people who hired me told me that he would be coming back with the boy they wanted me to kill. Some boy they call the Pravus. I'm still new to being a bloodthirsty vampire of the night, so I don't know who this person is. But I'm not stopping until my job is done.

Lady Tsunade had already sent a third patrol and still they have found no trace of Naruto. Sakura hoped Naruto be safe, so she could bet him up for being such an idiot. Everyone was worried about Naruto, hoping somehow, he was safe.

**Comment: I tried making this on longer…but didn't work out. I won't have much were it goes back to others point of views. So this is after the last Chronicles of Vladimir Tod and were Sasuke hasn't ran away yet. **


	3. The Return

**Comment: I don't own Chronicles of Vladimir Tod and I don't own Naruto. I just thought it make a cool crossover.**

Chapter 2

Vlad was packing up and Naruto was leaning near the window with annoyed look on his face. "Dude hurry up. Because you don't look like you run very fast."

"Run, why would we run? Otis is driving us to the airport." Naruto stared at him like Vlad was from a different world. "We are going to ride airplanes, there flying machines." Naruto decided not to ask and after a terrifying flight to Japan, they were closer to Naruto's home. Vlad looked bothered by something. Naruto was about to ask till he realized they were right at the edge of his world and Naruto's (in a sense).

Suddenly a very annoying voice said, "Naruto!" Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were on the edge of their world. Sakura looked at Vlad and asked, "Who are you?"

Vlad smirked at little as he answered, "I'm just the guy who helped your friend Naruto back to were he belongs." He started to leave when all of a sudden they heard a snap. Vlad reached into his pocket and took out a strange vial filled with some odd liquid and weird markings on it. Vlad hid it in his hand as a shadow appeared out of the shadows. It was the man who attacked Naruto and he was holding his headband. Naruto realized it must have fallen off when he ran.

Naruto stared the man straight in the face and shouted, "Hey give that back." The man hissed trying to scare him away, but Naruto wasn't going to back down. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and one day I will become hokage! I will not back away from you or anyone else!" The man grinned and charged at Naruto faster than any of them could see. Naruto drew out his kunai and aimed as a gust of wind blinded him.

When he could finally see he saw Vlad had stopped the man dead in his track. The man look baffled as he said, "Never had someone been faster than me. You…you don't smell…human. I never smelled this before. But you should know that no one has yet defeated me!"

"Really because I'm faster and stronger…than you." Vlad coaxed his head in a mocking tone. The man glared and Vlad whispered to Naruto, "when I give the signal, stab him in the heart with your kunai." Naruto looked at him, Naruto may be a ninja but he didn't like the thought of killing someone. The man heard what he said and again charged at Naruto. Again Vlad stopped him easily.

Vlad took out the vial showing it to the man, Vlad had a face that looked like he had won. "Stop this or I'll be forced to use this." The man laughed, viewing with long fangs. Vlad sighed as he rolled up his sleeve to show a black tattoo of lines and dashes.

The man seemed to recognize the tattoo. "That…" he didn't get to finish his sentence for there was a great burst of light and the next thing they knew the man had a giant hole right through his chest.

Vlad placed the vial back in his pocket and said, "You guys might want to be careful when heading back to your village. This man wasn't working alone, he was hired as an assign."

Sasuke glared at him and said, "How do you know that?"

Vlad looked at him Naruto then noticed what his shirt read. It said 'Careful I Bite'. He said to them, "Back in my hometown these type of guys would always appear. They stopped now and I'm guessing there came here for some…sorry about this, fresh meat."

Sakura said to him, "How do we defeat them."

"You don't I will and I might not liking killing people. But there is no other way to stopping people like them." Vlad just left with that and without a trace.

Sakura looked at her hyper spiky haired teammate. "You have weird friends."

Naruto, "He helped me back home and saved me when I first cam to his town. But lets track him sown to see what he is really like." Sasuke smirked at his idea, that he can have 'some' good ideas.

So in some strange way while they looked around Japan, they found Vlad. Vlad was walking in the wrong way towards the airport. His uncle Otis and a girl were already there. The girl had pale makeup and was wearing all black. Otis tilted his hat and said, "So how did getting Naruto back home go?"

Vlad sneered and replied, "You know very well how it went. You could have told me about the assign."

"Well your okay now."

Vlad glared, his eyes flashed purple. "So Snow were in Japan. There is a league of evil vampires after wherever Naruto and his weird friends live. Oh they're also looking for a way to kill me or use me to fulfill the prophecy. Lets go on a date."

The girl or snow smiled showing her small canine fangs. Her eyes flashed green as she reached towards Vlad and kissed him on the cheek. "As long it's at night-time. I hate it that I have to put so much sunscreen on or I will burst into flames. You're so lucky you're half-vampire. Being the…" Vlad covered her mouth.

"Someone is spying on us." With that the famous team 7 were forced to run from the people that claimed to be vampires. When they thought they lost them they found them circling them.

Otis glared at them at said, "Seems we found our selves some spies." They looked at them and Vlad's eyes just that moment turned purple.

"Now what to do with you?"

**Comment: Sorry if I made Naruto look naïve, stupid, and weak. I just wanted to put someway that Vlad and Naruto could meet. I'll try make him stronger. Read on to see what Vlad and his friends and family are doing in Japan. What is the reason the vampires chose Naruto's village? Find out….**


	4. The Understanding

**Comment: I don't own Chronicles of Vladimir Tod and I don't own Naruto. I just thought it make a cool crossover.**

Chapter 3

Sakura shrunk back behind her teammates. "Are you going to kill us?"

Vlad laughed and said, "What, we came here to protect you not hurt you. If we were with that guy, why would I have killed him?"

Naruto looked at Vlad as a small anime tear rolled down his face. Vlad was right. "Then who are you, what are you? And who was that psycho man?"

Otis smirked, showing his carnivorous canine teeth. "We weren't lying on whom we are. But all three of use are vampires. You know like Dracula. Were believe not killing people all or like Vlad anytime. The man was a newbie vampire, most likely changed by our immortal enemies. They want an old prophecy to come true."

Sasuke scowled at Otis and said, "What you kill people?"

"Used to, Vlad doesn't like hurting people. Instead we usually fed on blood bags or on humans but don't kill them only if were starving. Lets continue this conversation inside. If any one from Elysia found you they will kill use all. Humans aren't supposed to know about our kind."

Kakashi glared, "Why should we trust you."

"You just can." They forced the team into a small house where Henry was on the couch making out with girl dressed in black.

"Henry, October, I hate to ruin you two making out in public but we have guest. And Henry where is your cousin and Meredith?"

Henry just shrugged then glanced over at Naruto and his friends. "OMG I thought you were joking about being a ninja! I mean this is the 21-century there shouldn't be ninjas. But this is so awesome! The one with the eye-patch looks like a real ninja to me. And is that her real hair color?" Naruto and his friends felt insulted.

Vlad looked at them and said, 'you know I was wondering about that too."

Otis looked very annoyed as he said, 'we can talk about this later, we could try to explain to them before one of them goes in shock."

Vlad looked very annoyed and had a facial look that Sasuke had whenever Naruto did something dumb. "Fine, we all believe we shouldn't hurt humans and we don't believe in something called Pravus. The people after you want this prophecy that a vampire called the Pravus will rule over the vampires and enslave humans. And cannot be killed by any human or vampire weapon. We don't want that to come true."

Everyone was quiet till Vlad's stomach growled. "Sorry i hadn't had dinner yet." The team started to quiver but Vlad and his friends looked at them like they were insane. Vlad took out a bag of blood and put it in the microwave. "See I only drink donation blood, I think its wrong to use humans as food."

Naruto shouted, "Dude we totally agree with you." he was just hoping he would be dinner. "So what do we do?"

"We figure out what they are planning."

Naruto shouted, "What you don't know the real reason they are here." They didn't say anything but Naruto got the message with anime tears rolling down their head. (Now how cute would they be as anime!)

Otis put his hand to his head sighed and responded, "Look all we know is Em and her vampire followers have teamed up with someone from your homeland and are planning to attack your town."

Sasuke murmured under his breath, "Itachi."

"Who is that emo dude?" Henry said that with that goofy grin Naruto always showed.

Sasuke glared at Henry but just said, 'He is the leader of this villainess gang. He is also my brother and killer of my clan."

Vlad looked at Sasuke and mumbled, "Your not the only one who had a family member who killed people how you very much cared about." Sasuke and Vlad looked at each other and could tell they could get along.

"So now all we have to do is come up with a plan."

Henry cousin and his girlfriend came in and Naruto started wondering who they all got girlfriends.

** Comment: Sorry this took a while; I got distracted with my other stories. I just finished one other crossover with Vlad and I'm thinking of deleting some of my other stories because I haven't gotten a signal interview. So thank you my common viewer of this story. I hope I will get more viewers soon. Also comment if you think Vlad and Sasuke could make good friends. Also please…Please comment if you people out their like ANY of my stories.**


	5. Worlds Meeting

**Comment: I don't own Chronicles of Vladimir Tod and I don't own Naruto. I just thought it make a cool crossover.**

Chapter 4

Vlad and Henry were playing some videogames. Naruto has seen any violent things in battle but this was like nothing else. Just then Henry paused the game, Vlad looked at his friend and commented, "Come on I was about to defeat you!"

Henry snickered and replied, "When that day happens I will dye my hair the same color as Sakura's hair."

Sakura was right behind him and yelled in their ears, "What is wrong with my hair? And when are you lazy buts gone to get up from you #$%'s and help us plan what to do when the vampires attack our village."

Snow snickered and ripped open a bag of blood. As she took a sip she said, "Well were trying but we know nothing about your land or your people. Were foreigners of here if you haven't forgotten we know nothing of this land."

They all pondered their ideas and Vlad shouted, "Dang it why don't just take us to your village so we can protect it. There we might get more allies and get some information about the villains."

Naruto tried to tell them they were supposed to keep their village a secret. But since Vlad told them about the vampire society it would be fair. So next thing team 7 knew they were taking their new friends to their village.

Lady Tsunda was not happy about their guests, "How dare you bring these trespassers. How do we know we can even trust them?"

Vlad looked very annoyed as he answered, "Because we are reveling top information that if were caught we could die. But we can't stand by and let town who has done nothing to our kind be destroyed!"

Lady Tsunda sighed and said, "Fine but when your ridiculous mission is over I want you outsiders out of here." After that Naruto showed Vlad and his friends and family around town. Some people were a little afraid of having vampires in their town.

Just then Vlad bumped a large green object. Rock Lee shouted so loud that it scared Vlad and Snow. "Vampire I challenge you, for I am the best there is."

Vlad just backed away a little, a little anime tear trailing down. "Thanks but no thanks. Um what is your name?"

"Rock Lee! And one day I will get to fight you vampire. And I will defeat you. Now I will run 20 laps." Vlad was really was glad that guy was gone. He never had seen someone so happy about exercise.

Henry then shook his sandy blond hair (I think he has blond hair) and said, "What was his name Broccoli?"

"Rock Lee." Henry didn't pay attention and just headed on without them. Henry was bouncing up and down like Naruto. Finally they reached the small and very tacky place they were going to stay. They were standing around the house as Otis prepared them a meal and forced the team to stay with them. And the big reason they stayed is because you can't say no in a room filled with hungry vampires.

Naruto kept on shouting even after getting threatening looks from Sasuke and Vlad. "Ragman! I want ragman, ragman, ragman, ragman!" Otis paid no attention to Naruto and made some sort Siberian meal.

Vlad took out some weird vampire movie. "This movie is the best!" He and Snow jumped right on the couch. The team watched this very cool scary vampire movie. For some reason Vlad thought it was hilarious of the funny looking vampire and how they all wore capes.

Sakura was trying to show a brave face when the vampire was preying on the innocent girl. But screamed and hid behind Sasuke. Vlad was laughing like a mad man and took a large bight of his meal. Snow smirked and said, "Vlad stop it! Sakura it's just a movie, plus it's kind of corny (sp)."

For some reason Vlad was mad about that. Turns out that was his favorite movie. So he acted like a big baby and tried the silent treatment for the rest of the night. But then said in a whiny little voice, "You know what is really scary, that Rock Lee fellow. How does someone have so much energy, it is like he is a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode."

Sasuke glared and said, "And this is who we trust to save our village? It's official, were all DOOMED!"

Kakashi finally stopped reading his perverted little book, he cleared his throat and said, and "We better head out, we'll see you tomorrow." Not one of them knew how difficult the approaching war was going to be. For that night the pretended nothing was wrong, that tomorrow their lives were going to change ether for better or worst. No one, not even Vlad knew what would happen in the end!

** Comment: Sorry it's short but I'm kind of stuck in my story, so it might take a while for the next chapter. If you have any great ideas on any other Naruto characters Vlad and his gang should meet then please post. Please it might help me get some more ideas into this story!**


End file.
